You Give Me Something
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Kouji finds life boring, until, a certain brunette changes that, forever. First ever fanfic, please, R&R. Finally completed. x
1. First Acquaintances

This is my first ever fanfic, so, don't be too harsh, ok? Please, R&R. x

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or, any of its characters.

You Give Me Something: Chapter 1- First acquaintances.

The morning sun shone through the transparent window, waking the dark-haired boy from sleep. His dark blue eyes scan his untidy bedroom as his brother opens his bedroom door. "Wake up, sleepy-head" The older boy chirped. "Go away, leave me alone" The frustrated teen turned, agitated, away from his twin. "Kouji Minamoto, get up, you're going to be late for school" Kouji rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor.

"Kouchi, Do I have to gooooo?" Kouji whined playfully, knowing the inevitable answer. "Yes, now, get dressed, hurry" Kouji had been staying with his twin-brother, Kouchi for about 2 years now, they never argue, but, fall-out sometimes. Kouji had got dressed into his school uniform and Kouchi, satisfied, lead the way into the kitchen. Ever since the twins started living together, Kouchi acted like Kouji's mother most of the time. Kouji did need looking-after, although, he'd never admit it.

"Alright, ready to go now?" Kouji asked Kouchi. "Yes, let's go" And with that, the twins departed the apartment and made their way toward the school. "Are you doing anything after school today?" The younger twin asked. "No, why" The older twin replied. "I was wondering if you co-"Kouji, suddenly, blushed madly and put his head down. Kouchi gave his younger brother a confused look. "What's wrong?" A tanned brunette was heading towards the two twins. "Nothing, shut-up!" The brunette came to a Holt in-front of the twins.

"Hey, erm… could you show me the way to the school, I'm new here." The brunette asked, nervously. "Sure, I'm Kouchi, Kouchi Minamoto" The older twin replied. "Takuya, Takuya Kanbara" The tanned teen extended his hand toward Kouchi. Kouchi accepted the greeting, and shook Takuya's hand. "Nice to meet you" "And, who are you?" Takuya directed this question at the younger twin. "Err, erm…" Kouji stuttered, his head still low and blushing. "This is Kouji, my brother" Kouchi helped Kouji.

Takuya smiled happily and the 3 of them started walking to school. When they reached the school gates, they stopped. "I'll see you at the end of the day, then?" Kouchi asked his twin. "Yeah, course" "Seeya" They said their goodbyes and Kouchi strolled off, leaving Takuya and Kouji, alone.

That's it, I know its really short, but, I promise I will make the next chapter longer, please R&R.


	2. A New Friendship

Hey, I'm going to make this chapter longer, thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or, any of its characters

You Give Me Something: Chapter 2- A New Friendship

The two boys stayed silent for a short period, each trying to think of something to say, they just stared at each other. "So, where do I go first" Takuya questioned Kouji. Kouji snapped out of his daydreaming session. "I'll show you where to get your timetable, if you want" "I'd like that" The brunette answered. Kouji smiled widely at Takuya's answer, and froze in that moment of happiness. Takuya gave Kouji a confused look and waved his hand in-front of Kouji's face. "You still with me, buddy?" Takuya asked, playfully, thinking about what could have made Kouji space-out like this.

"What… erm, let's go" Kouji, rushed his speech, trying to change the subject. Kouji rushed off in the direction of the schools reception, Takuya, still stood where he was, swiftly ran to catch up with the Dark-haired teen. "I hope I'm in your lessons" Takuya admitted to Kouji. "What?" Kouji questioned, he knew what Takuya had said, but, still asked. "I said, 'I hope I'm in your lessons'" Takuya explained to Kouji. The answer created a deep blush on Kouji's cheeks; he looked away, into the ground. "Why?" Kouji muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Because, you're the nicest person I've ever met" Both of the boys were blushing by now. "But, you've only just met me" Kouji said softly, wondering why Takuya would think such a thing. "I know, but, I just feel like I've known you for years" Kouji was lost for words at this statement made by Takuya, Kouji, frantically tried to change the subject. "Erm, here we are" Kouji stated the obvious and opened the door for a Flustered Takuya. Takuya received his timetable; he was saddened by the fact of not being in any of Kouji's lessons today, but, didn't show his sadness.

"Do you want me at the end of the day, to walk home" Takuya asked, hoping for a certain answer. "Sure" Kouji answered, a-bit too quickly, he laughed nervously. "I mean, err, if you want to" Kouji tried to correct his embarrassing quickness. "Of-course" Takuya spoke, also, a-bit too quickly. Both boys blushed, in-unison, for the 7th time today. "Well, I've got to get going now, so, see you here after sch-" Kouji was interrupted by Takuya arms wrapping around his body and pulling him into a hug, before Kouji could react, Takuya shot-off. "Seeya, Kouji" Takuya shouted back at the confused Kouji.

The rest of the day went slowly for Kouji, he wanted for the end of the day to come, just to see Takuya again; he made him feel, weird. Ring! The bell rang out around the school, signalling the students it was time to leave. Kouji rushed to put his jacket on and rushed to where he and Takuya had been standing that morning. Kouji felt a vibration in his pocket, realised it was his cell phone, took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello" Kouji spoke into the phone. Kouchi's voice appeared out of the phone's speakers, "Hey Kouji, erm, I can't meet you after school today, I'm really sorry. "That's ok." Kouchi was surprised that his brother wasn't more bothered by the fact, but, shrugged it off.

"Ok, I'll see you at home, tonight, k?" Kouchi concluded. "Yeah, sure" Kouji heard a ring indicating that the conversation had ended; the dark-haired teen put his cell phone back into his pocket. Kouji was suddenly greeted by Takuya ruffling his hair. "Hey, had a nice day" Takuya asked, keeping eye-contact with Kouji, interested about the answer. "It's been, great" Kouji lied, he had, had the crappiest day, ever, although, it still was great, because, of Takuya. The boys started on their journey home. "Erm, Takuya, why did you hug me earlier" Takuya looked quite hurt at this question. "Why, don't you want me to do it? Its ok, if you don't" Kouji needed to explain himself quickly. "No, it's not that, I just wondered, why?" Kouji spoke, wishing that Takuya's face would smile again. "I just do it to everyone" Takuya, stated, simply. The boys neared Takuya's house, they stopped outside. Takuya started writing on a piece of paper, Kouji, inspected it. "This is my phone number, if you want to ring me anytime, k?" Takuya Mentioned. "Ok, so, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow" Kouji asked, he got prepared for the hug, which he knew would come; he wasn't going to be frozen this time. "Ok, Seeya tomorrow" Takuya chirped, happily and made his way into his house, leaving a sad Kouji. Kouji carried on walking wondering why Takuya didn't hug him. But, holding the phone number, close to his heart.

MY arms really hurt now, trying to get this submitted in time, hope you enjoyed it. Please, R&R. Thanks. x


	3. Unknown Feelings

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, I don't think this chapter is very good, I might re-do it. But, anyway, please R&R, thanks. X

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or, any of its characters.

You Give Me Something: Chapter 3- Unknown Feelings.

Kouji stepped cautiously closer to Takuya; they were surrounded by all of the pupils from their school. "I love you Takuya" Kouji admitted to the dark-haired teen, hoping that the feeling was mutual. "I... I love you too, Kouji" The boys moved close and pressed their lips together.

"Takuya" Kouji rose from his bed, breathing heavenly, it took him a few seconds to work-out where he was. Kouchi rushed through the door, prepared for any event; he was confronted by the sight of his younger brother, quietly sobbing into his tired hands. Kouchi's eyes widen in surprise and sympathy, he edged closer to Kouji and rose a hand towards the dark-haired teen.

"Kouji..." Kouchi started, unsure of what words would fit the sudden scenario in-front of him. Kouchi sat down on his brother's bed, next to the sobbing figure. Kouji rushed into Kouchi's chest, causing the other boy to raise his protective arms around the defenceless, Kouji. After a lifetime of silence Kouchi finally spoke out. "So, what's all this about" Kouji separated himself from Kouchi and gave out one final whimper before he replied.

"It's about... Takuya" Kouji admitted, obviously embarrassed. "That new guy, from school" Kouchi inquired, curious about the sudden emotion in the atmosphere. "He... He makes me feel... I think... I love him" The younger twin confessed, hanging his head in shame. "But, you've only known him for one day" Kouchi spoke, not thinking-through what he had just said. "What do you know about it, nothing. Kouji quickly snapped back, pushing himself as far away from his twin as possible.

Kouchi looked truly hurt by what Kouji had shouted at him. "Look Kouji, I didn't me-"Kouchi tried to correct his mistake, but was, interrupted by his, infuriated brother. "I know exactly what you meant, just, leave me alone" Kouji was now uncontrollable with rage, he gave his twin the order, he pointed to the bedroom door.

"Fine, cry yourself to sleep, see if I care" Kouchi concluded the argument, climbing off of the younger twin's bed and slamming the door behind him, upon his departure, from his brother's bedroom. The dark-haired teen mentally kicked himself for being so angry with his older twin. He lay back down, exhausted, onto his soft bed-sheets. "I'm sorry, Kouchi" Kouji whispered, knowing that his twin wouldn't hear him, he then, fell into a deep sleep, wishing that the image of him and Takuya would appear in his dreams, once again.

I hope this chapter is alright, thanks for reading. Please, R&R, thanks. x


	4. The Best Sickness

Hey, I'm back again. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and everyone who's followed my story, you are the people that inspore me to continue, thank you. X

Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or, any of its characters.

You Give Me Something: Chapter 4- The Best Sickness.

Kouji's walk to school was tiresome; Kouchi didn't wake him this morning, or, even talk to him. The dark-haired boy hoped that he would see Takuya on his way to school, but, never saw him. The rest of the day was boring; no-one talked to Kouji, they never do. In his drama lesson, the teacher asked if anyone knew Takuya Kanbara, Kouji put his hand up and the teacher handed him some homework to give to the brunette. So, here he is, walking close to Takuya's house at the end of the day.

The dark-haired teen pulled his backpack off, rested it on the old pavement and took Takuya's homework out, and he wondered even longer why Takuya hadn't been in school today.

Putting his backpack back on, Kouji walked up the curvy paths which lead up to Takuya's front door. The teen took one last deep sigh before knocking several times on the brunette's door. The old door opened, a young boy, a few years younger than Kouji stood looking at Kouji, wondering who this new figure before-him could be.

"Hi, I'm Kouji, erm… I've got Takuya's homework here" Kouji spoke nervously while raising his hand which held the homework, in-front of the young boy. "I'm Shinya, Takuya hasn't been well all day, do you want to give it to him, or, should I" Shinya stated, clearly, Kouji stayed silent, like he was in deep thought for a while, although, he knew which answer he wanted to give.

"Erm… would it be ok, if I could give it him" Kouji spoke, unsure of why he wanted to see Takuya. "Sure, come in" Shinya chirped, cheerfully, he then, lead Koji up the stairs and outside Takuya's room. "This is his room, ok, I'll see you later" Shinya shot-off back down the stairs in a flash, leaving the dark-haired teen wondering what he was going to say to Takuya when he entered his room.

Kouji finally plucked-up the courage to walk in, he reach for the door handle and pushed it down, he cautiously walked into the unknown room. The room was silent, and surprisingly, quite tidy, all that could be heard was the silent sounds coming from Takuya's lips. Takuya lay underneath his red bed-sheets one of his hands were hanging out of the side, his face was calm and emotionless, his hair, messy and his body, still.

Kouji blushed slightly at this sight and, homework-in-hand carefully approached Takuya's sleeping form. The dark-haired teen reached for Takuya's miss-placed hand, held it and placed it under the covers, onto, Takuya's, sleeping waist. Kouji placed the homework on the brunette's bedside-table and made his way to the door. Hoping that Takuya would feel better, tomorrow.

The brunette turned over, opening his eyes, he looked tiredly in the direction of the door, but, was then full awake when he saw Kouji's back. "K… Kouji" Takuya spoke, barely above a whisper, the dark-haired boy's eyes widen at the sound of his name, he turns around to face Takuya with an apologetic blush covering his cheeks. "Oh, Takuya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I-"Kouji was stopped by Takuya. "Kouji, what are you doing here" Kouji was desperate to explain to Takuya his position. "I came to bring you you're homework, I'm sorry, I'm going now" With that, Kouji turned and reached for the door handle, feeling that Takuya had took it the wrong way.

"No, stop" Takuya spoke, making it sound more aggressive than what he originally intended it to be. Kouji turned back around and just stared, confused, at the brunette. Takuya lifted himself up and balanced on his elbows. "Will you stay with me" Takuya asked. "Stay, why you want me to stay" The dark-haired teen asked, shyly, thinking about his tone all if the time, to not make the wrong impression with his question.

The brunette looked down and started to shake his leg, not knowing exactly why he wanted Kouji to stay. "I, I just do, I'm so lonely" The brunette dropped his head on shame, Kouji looked at Takuya sympathetically and took a seat next to the brunette on the bed. "Of-course, I'll stay" Kouji whispered softly into Takuya's ear, Takuya rested his head into Kouji's chest, causing the dark-haired teen to blush heavily.

"What is this homework, anyway" The brunette spoke, his voice slightly muffled from still being in Kouji's chest. "Oh, its you're drama homework, I'm in you're class" The dark-haired boy answered, keeping perfectly still, to make sure he didn't disturb Takuya's position. The bedroom door opened and Shinya stood in the doorway, quite shocked at the sight before-him; His brother was resting on Kouji and he had his arm around Takuya.

"Guys, erm, what are you doing" shinya asked, getting the attention of the two blushing boys, the boys were frozen in time. "We are doing our drama homework, acting" Kouji spoke casually; Shinya accepted the story and wandered off, back down the hallway. Both of the boys sighed, almost too loudly and felt their bodies relax again.

"That was too close" An exasperated Kouji spoke. When no response was heard, he lifted the brunette's head up and discovered that Takuya had fallen asleep. The dark-haired teen picked Takuya up carefully, trying his best not to wake him; he placed him back in his sleeping position and covered him with the red covers. "Good night, Takuya" Kouji finished, planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Please, R&R, will have the new chapter up, soon. Thanks, again, for everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. x


	5. The Writing On The Wall

Hey, fifth chapter, finally up! Sorry it took so long; I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or, any of its characters.

Please R&R.

You Give Me Something: Chapter 5- The Writing On The Wall.

Takuya was abruptly woken by the sounds of his brother getting ready for school, the brunette climbed out of his bed, not wanting to get up.

Takuya! Time to get up" Shinya shouted, opening Takuya's door on his way the hallway. After the brunette was dressed, he picked up his backpack and made his way out of the tidy bedroom, felling better after yesterday's sickness.

Shinya bumped into his older brother, causing them both to fall to the floor. Shinya laughed lightly, looked up, and saw Takuya rubbing the back of his head. "Don't forget you're homework, Takky" Shinya spoke; standing up and helping Takuya off of the floor.

"Oh crap, I forgot" Takuya shouted, grabbing Shinya's arms, the knowledge only just sinking-in. The brunette rushed to get his blank homework, wondering how he was going to do it in-time.

"I'll have to do it in the school library" Takuya explained to his younger brother, whole shoving the homework sheet into his backpack. The brothers departed their house and started walking to school, Shinya glanced over at Takuya a few times and spoke.

"So, who is this; Kouji, guy" Shinya asked his brother, smiling as he saw the chain-reaction of blushes appear on Takuya's face. "No-one, I met him at school the other day" Takuya spoke, trying frantically to hide his obvious blushing.

"Well, he's right behind you now" Shinya stated casually, causing Takuya to turn-around sharply. "Where" Takuya questioned, he then realised it had been a trick.

"Shinya" Takuya shouted, his brother started running-away, with him in hot-pursuit. The brunette soon caught up and grabbed his younger brother.

"Erm, Takuya, he really is behind you this time" Shinya stated seriously, wanting Takuya to let him go. "Oh yeah, you can't fool me this time" Takuya shouted jokingly, not believing his younger brother's words.

"Takuya…" A familiar voice spoke softly, alerting Takuya. The brunette turned-around, letting-go of Shinya, he was face-to-face with Kouji.

"Kouji, what are you doing here" Takuya mentally kicked-himself for asking such a stupid question. "Come on, love-birds" Shinya shouted, he was quite far ahead the two 'Love-birds'

Kouji and Takuya blushed in-unison at their new nick-name. "Shinya" Takuya shouted, wishing that the last 20 seconds wouldn't have happened.

When the three boys reached the school gates, they stopped. "I'm going to my lesson now, Seeya guys" Shinya called, receiving a wave from the other boys.

"Takuya, did you do you're homework" Kouji asked, looking at Takuya. "Erm… No" Takuya sighed. "But, I'm going to the school library now, to do it"

"Do you want me to come with you" Kouji asked, looking into Takuya's eyes. "Ok." Takuya answered cheerfully, grabbing Kouji's hand and pulling him along, toward the library, ignoring the sudden stares.

The two teens reach the library and Takuya let's-go of Ko8uji's hand. They sit down and the brunette pulls the homework sheet out of his backpack.

"What do you have to do" Kouji inquired, looking more closely at the homework sheet. "It say's; 'Write a romantic story and act-it-out" The task made both of the boys blush and look in random directions, from each other. "Well, what does it have to have in it" Kouji spoke, looking-back at Takuya.

"How about… This" Takuya quickly leaned-forward, closed his eyes and planted a sweet kiss on Kouji's lips. Kouji's eyes widen as Takuya moves back. "I've got to go, I'm sorry" Kouji swiftly stood-up and exited the library, not looking-back.

Takuya stayed sat down, only just noticing the thousands of eyes upon him, he blushes and makes his way to the exit, acting oblivious to the sudden stares.

Kouji's Lesson;

Kouji sat down in his assigned seat and the teacher started the lesson. The dark-haired boy couldn't concentrate; he was too-busy thinking about Takuya. "Kouji Minamoto" The teacher shouted, not quite getting the attention of the boy.

"Would you mind telling the class the answer" The teacher asked patronisingly, knowing that Kouji wasn't listening. "Erm…" Kouji was biding his time, trying to think of the answer.

"He's too busy thinking about Takuya" A random voice shouted, then the rest of the class copied; the room was engulfed in laughter and insults targeted at Kouji. The dark-haired teen could feel his anger becoming unbearable, he was about to explode.

"I've had enough of this shit" Kouji screamed-out and rushed out of the class room.

Takuya's Lesson;

Takuya was miserable; Kouji didn't like him? The brunette walked into his next lesson; he sat down and got his equipment organised on his desk in-front of him.

"Takuya, could you go to the supply room, if it isn't too much trouble" The teacher questioned the brunette, smiling at him. "Too much trouble" Takuya questioned, standing from his seat.

"Yeah, if you're not too busy kissing Kouji" The teacher started laughing, Takuya was now uncontrollable with rage. The brunette approached the teacher with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you, what the hell are you talking about, you don't even know us, you bitch" Takuya screamed at the top of his lungs into the teacher's face, he walked out of the class room and slammed the door behind him.

Takuya walked down the hall-way, the fire in his eyes, still blazing strong, but, was extinguished when he saw Kouji. The dark-haired boy sat with his back up against some lockers and his knees drawn up to his chest; he was quietly sobbing into his hands.

Takuya's face softens and he approaches Kouji and sits beside him. "Kouji" Takuya starts and Kouji's head rise, his face was filled with tears.

"T-Takuya, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" Kouji speaks miserably, looking at Takuya. "What" Takuya gasped, tears filling his eyes. "I'm really sorry" Kouji speaks, standing up. "No, Kouji" Takuya speaks, hugging Kouji. The dark-haired boy pushes Takuya away.

"No, this is the end. Leave me alone" Kouji, almost shouting this, walks away. "Kouji" Takuya screams down the hall-way after Kouji. The brunette feels his legs collapse and he reaches the floor, tears rushing out of his eyes and onto the dead floor.

That night, at Kouji's house;

Kouji slammed the front-door behind him and made his way, straight-away to his bedroom. The dark-haired teen lay on his bed, he heard a knock at his door; the door opened and Kouchi's head poked around the open-crack. "Can I come on" Kouchi asked, he noticed that Kouji looked like he had been crying, so, he approached him.

"What's wrong" Kouchi asked, taking a seat next to his brother on the bed. Kouji told Kouchi about what had happened in the library and in class. "Well, you shouldn't care about what anybody else thinks, as long as you're happy together" Kouchi stated, alerting Kouji.

"What do you mean? I don't like, like, Takuya" Kouji spoke, embarrassed. "Oh, come on, Kouji, it's obvious, you like him" Kouchi said, matter-of-factly. Kouji stayed silent for a while; thinking about what to say.

"I-I think I do" Kouji admitted, blushing. "I mean, you did say that you 'loved him' the other night" Kouchi added. "I know I don't know what I'm feeling anymore" Kouji said, ashamed. "Oh, come here" Kouchi opened his arms and Kouji rushed into Kouchi's protective aura.

Takuya's House;

The brunette sat at his dinner-table, playing with the food on his plate. "What's wrong, hunny" His mother asked, worried. "I don't feel well; I think I'll just go to bed" Takuya lied, he made his way up to his room, Shinya stood from the table and followed his older brother up the stairs.

"Hey, Takuya" Takuya stood in his door-way and turned-around. "Yeah" Takuya answered, emotionlessly. "About, you and Kouji at school today, do you like him"

Takuya sighed, looking-down. "Yeah, but, he doesn't like me" Shinya looked shocked. "Doesn't like you, but…" Takuya shut the door in Shinya's face. Shinya growled and shouted as loud as he could. "But, yesterday, when you were asleep, he kissed you"

Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long.

Please, R&R.


	6. Promises Of A Love Story

Hey, I'm back once-again.

Thank you for everyone that's reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters.

Please, R&R

You Give Me Something: Chapter 6- Promises Of A Love Story.

"He kissed you" Takuya felt his back hit his side of the door and he slowly slid down to the bottom, drawing his knees up into his chest. Shinya looked down at the floor; thinking about what he had said, he winced as it played over in his memory.

"…Takuya" Shinya spoke with an apologetic tone within his voice. No response could be heard from the brunette's lips, Takuya stood and laid onto his bed, letting his head hit the pillow, he started to cry.

"Takuya… please answer me" Shinya spoke with more sadness in his voice than before, when he heard the muffled sounds of his older brother sobbing, he reached for the door handle and opened the door.

Takuya was still crying, he hadn't noticed Shinya walking in; his red bed sheets were stained with his tears. "Takuya… I'm sorry" Shinya's voice alerted the brunette and he looked at Shinya, faking a smile and rubbing his brown eyes.

"Oh, hi Shinya" Takuya acted like nothing was wrong; he stood from the bed and shut the door, Shinya looked at him, confused. "Did Kouji… realty kiss me" Takuya asked seriously, trying to drive-back the inevitable tears.

"Yes, I'm sure that he likes you back" Shinya answered, mimicking the same seriousness which Takuya had acted before. Takuya sat back onto his bed, letting out a sigh and looking miserable. "Yeah right, I'm sure he really likes me" Takuya spoke sarcastically, looking into the floor.

Shinya noticed the sadness of his older brother, this made him sad too; he sat close to Takuya on the red bed sheets. "Takky, please don't be sad. I know we fight sometimes, but I guess… I love you, and I don't want to see you upset"

Shinya confessed, tears welling-up in his eyes. Takuya looked wide-eyed at what Shinya had admitted to him. "Oh Shinya, I love you too" Takuya pulled Shinya into warm hug.

When they broke-apart, Takuya looked up into Shinya's eyes. "So, you don't mind that I'm gay" Takuya asked casually, Shinya's cheeks started to blush. "Well… actually, there was something I wanted to tell you"

Takuya carried on looking; he knew where Shinya was going with this. "I have a boyfriend" The two boys started to blush. "A boyfriend, what's his name" Takuya inquired further.

"Tommy, he's really sweet" Takuya smiled at his younger brother. "I'm really happy for you" The brunette spoke honestly, meaning every word. "And let me tell you this; I was like Kouji, I ran away, but I knew that I wanted him I was just… Scared"

Shinya admitted; Takuya listened intently. "So, whatever you do; do not let this chance pass you by, tell him how you feel, I know he'll feel the same" Shinya finished, Takuya was still smiling at him.

I will Shinya, I promise" And with that, they hugged once more and said goodnight.

The next day, at Kouji's house;

Kouji was sat on the snug sofa with Kouchi; they had the day off school. "You've got to tell him" Kouchi spoke for the thousandth time. "No, he will hat me forever, after what I did to him yesterday" Kouji countered stubbornly, knowing that he really did want to tell Takuya hoe he felt.

They continued like this for the next half-hour, until Kouji agreed to ring Takuya; he stood by the phone, nervously clutching the crumbled paper, containing Takuya's number. The dark-haired boy reached for the telephone and dialled Takuya's number, hearing multiple rings, until Shinya answered the phone.

"Hello" Shinya spoke cheerfully, wondering who was on the other end. "Erm, hi Shinya, it's Kouji, could you please ask Takuya to meet me at the park" Kouji asked nervously and shyly.

"Sure, I'll ask him now" Shinya answered and Kouji quickly put the phone down after thanking shinya and started to get ready to go out.

At the park;

Kouji reached a tall tree in the centre of the park and leaned forward putting his hands on his thighs and breathing heavily; he had run the whole way. The dark-haired boy sat at the trunk of the old tree and sighed, closing his eyes.

His breathing became slower and he felt exhausted.

Ten minutes later; Takuya was walking along a white path, looking for Kouji, he saw him leaned up against an old tree. 'Is he… Asleep' Takuya thought to himself as he approached the dark-haired teen and sat beside him.

Kouji fidgeted in his sleep, opening his dark-blue eyes, bringing Takuya into full view. "Takuya, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean what I said, I-"Kouji was interrupted by Takuya. "I forgive you, can we still be friends" Kouji was close to tears.

"Of-course we are, I promise, we will never fall-out ever again" Takuya and Kouji were now both sobbing, they hugged each other and stayed like that, at the base of the tree.

Takuya broke-away from Kouji. "Do you want to sleep at my house tonight" Takuya asked shyly, wanting Kouji to accept the offer. "Wouldn't your Mum mind" Kouji asked, unsure of what to say to the brunette's, sudden proposal.

"I'm sure she won't" Takuya Answered. "I would love to stay" Kouji admitted, getting a cheerful smile from the brunette. The two boys started to walk towards Takuya's house.

That night, at Takuya's house;

Takuya and Kouji had just had their dinner and were heading towards Takuya's bedroom. The brunette opened the door and lead Kouji inside, shyly. The dark-haired boy walked over to a desk and examined the work surface.

"What is this" Kouji inquired, holding up a piece of paper. "N- Nothing" Takuya lied, while struggling to get the paper out of Kouji's firm grip. The paper landed face-down on the floor and the boys tumbled to the floor, Kouji landed on top of Takuya.

Both boys bushed at their position, they stared at each other, until Kouji stood up. The dark-haired boy picked the paper up and examined it; on the paper was a detailed drawing of… him.

"Takuya, did you draw this" Kouji asked, blushing. Takuya had now gotten off the floor and was standing in-front of Kouji, also blushing. "Yes" Takuya let out a sigh. "I know it's not very good"

Kouji looked hurt at this statement. "No, this is really good… I love it" The dark-haired boy spoke cheerfully, smiling warmly at the brunette. "Thanks Kouji" Takuya hugged Kouji warmly and Kouji hugged him back.

"Where do I sleep" Kouji asked, pulling out of the hug. Takuya was surprised by the sudden question. "Erm…" Takuya started; he hadn't really thought about the, sleeping arrangements.

"Could I… share with you" Kouji asked shyly, looking up at Takuya, blushing. "Share with me" Takuya repeated, quite shocked at what Kouji had said.

Kouji had a hurt expression upon his face. "Its, its okay if you don't want to" Kouji spoke quickly, not wanting to cause further embarrassment. "No, I'd like that" Takuya finished; they were smiling at each other's blushing faces.

Takuya sat on his bed and started to get undressed; Kouji sat on the bed and took his bandana off, letting his dark-hair fall around his shoulders.

When the boys were ready, they got into Takuya's bed; they were wearing their t-shirts and boxers. They were face-to-face.

Kouji could feel Takuya's warm breath on his lips. They were both blushing.

Kouji knew he had to tell Takuya now, the thought made him shake. "Cold" Takuya asked, placing an arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulder and pulling him closer.

"Sorta" Kouji lied, not wanting Takuya to get suspicious. Kouji looked deep into Takuya's chocolate-brown eyes, he had to do it now.

"Takuya… I, I"

Yes, I know what you're going to say.

Just, wait for the next chapter; it's going to be up soon.

Please R&R.


	7. You Give Me Something

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story, this is the final chapter.

Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

You Give Me Something: Chapter 7- You Give Me Something.

"Takuya… I, I" The dark-haired boy trailed off, his mind filled with a million emotions, blocking his tongue from making the desired words. Takuya stared at Kouji, he had a confused look on his face, he was trying to think of why Kouji was suddenly acting so, weird.

"Are we still friends" Takuya asked shyly, trying to find out what Kouji wanted to say. The dark-haired teen jumped-out of his stuttering and his face smiled at Takuya.

"Takuya… You really don't know what I want to say to you, do you" Takuya shook his head, thinking about what it was. Kouji laughed lightly to himself and closed his eyes, moving his head down.

"Takky… I really like you and I'm really sorry that I shouted at you before I just…I-"Takuya interrupted with a worried look on his face. "Look Kouji, I've already forgiven you, I really like you too"

Kouji's eyes filled with tears and he raised his head, to look deep within Takuya's chocolate-brown eyes. "I… I love you, Takuya" Kouji said quickly, he waited for Takuya's response, wincing away.

Takuya's eyes widen and he looks at Kouji, with a shocked expression upon his face which soon turned into a warm smile. "Kouji… I love you too" Takuya spoke with all honesty, Kouji's head rose and Takuya jumped into his warm embrace.

"That was always easier to say in the mirror" Kouji spoke jokingly, laughing lightly. "You did that too" Takuya replied rhetorically, also laughing.

The two boys broke-away from each other and a serious look grows upon Kouji's face. "I really do love you, you know" Takuya answered the question by pulling Kouji into their first mutual kiss.

When they broke apart, they held each other in a silent, beautiful atmosphere and fell slowly into a peaceful slumber.

Kouji awoke in the middle of the night; he glanced over his shoulder and saw Takuya peacefully breathing. The dark-haired boy crawled out of the bed; he rested Takuya down carefully making sure that he didn't wake the brunette.

Kouji walked over to Takuya's desk, sat down and took a pencil and a piece of paper from the surface. Dark-haired teen started to sketch the sleeping brunette.

He drew Takuya's face with shades of hair covering his forehead, when Kouji had finished he was trying to think of what to call his picture.

In the late morning Takuya's brown eyes open and he looks around to see Kouji asleep at his desk, he had his head resting within his arms and his arms were on an unknown piece of paper.

The brunette stood from the bed and walked lazily toward where Kouji slept. Kouji reached his hand out to pick up the paper when Kouji woke up abruptly from sleep.

"What's this" The brunette asked, prodding the piece of paper, which was still underneath Kouji's arms. Kouji's eyes widen and he picks up the paper, pulling it into his chest.

"N-Nothing, its…" The dark-haired boy trailed off, Takuya's curiosity grew even more with what Kouji had said; he went to grab the paper, but with no success.

"Its… it's a present, to you" Takuya's eyes widen and he blushes. "For me" Takuya spoke shyly, taking the paper and examining it; there was a detailed picture of him, asleep which made him blush further and there was also some writing.

You Give Me Something.

Takuya, you have given me the best thing in the whole world, your love.

At first, it scared me; I didn't even know my own heart.

But now, it's so much clearer, and its all thanks to you.

I will always love you.

Love, Kouji.

Takuya started crying at the last part and Kouji looked saddened. "Don't you like it" Kouji asked sadly, hoping that Takuya did like his picture. "Yes… it's… its beautiful" Takuya spoke, between his multiple sobs.

The two lovers shared another kiss and were lost in that beautiful moment, forever.

The End.

Thank you so much to everyone who's ever reviewed my story. And for those who have followed it the entire ay through.

Please tell me what you thought, and ways in which I can improve; I'd love to hear from you all. No flames, though, k?

Thank again for reading and please, R&R.

x


End file.
